1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to manipulators of robots.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulators of robots are widely used in product test procedures as a substitute for manual work. For example, in a procedure for testing a printed circuit board (PCB), the manipulator having a pair of detecting pins respectively used as an anode and a cathode moves along three axes of a three-dimensional coordinate system to precisely contact pairs of electrical nodes on the PCB and test for whether bad electrical connections of the electrical nodes exist or not. However, since the distances between the pairs of the electrical nodes on the PCB are different from each other, the distance between the two detecting pins needs to be regulated. This is typically done by a human operator using a hand tool such as a wrench. The wrench is used to twist a portion of the manipulator. Thus the task of making the detecting pins align with the electrical nodes on the PCB is time consuming and adds to costs.
What is needed, therefore, is a manipulator of a robot which can overcome the limitations described.